


Tzunai - Accident

by sansismyweakness



Category: Elementale, Shadowtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, sassy characters, undertale oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: Cute little fluff drabble featuring mine and Skelitzel's Undertale OC's!





	Tzunai - Accident

“Please be careful!” the soft concern of Rai’s voice called out to the risk taker.

“Oh, relax~” she chuckled, climbing up a large rock that jutted out into the lake. “I do this stuff all the-” she slipped, but quickly caught herself and clambered to the top to sit down, “time,” she grinned.

The yellow skeleton sighed and shook his head, glancing up as Tzal pat him on the shoulder. “She’s crazy, no point in trying to tame that woman.”

“I heard that!” June stuck her tongue out at the boys, swinging her legs that were a few feet above the water’s surface. “I’m always careful.”

Tzal snorted, “yeah like that time I had to save your ass from tripping down that near bottomless pit last week?”

She opened her mouth to retort, but flipped him off instead, which only elicited a laugh. “Shut it, I’m barely off the ground anyways and this lake is deep enough, nothing to worry about.”

“Uh huh,” he waved his hand dismissively, picking up a few rocks to skip and chatting with Rai.

June sneered at him, though her expression quickly returned to her usual smiling demeanor. She loved these boys, no one would be willing to put up with her antics the way they did and they really did take care of her. She stood up on the irregular rock, taking in the scenery with a deep breath before deciding to climb down and rejoin them. 

A yelp.

A scream.

Immediately the boys teleported in their own ways to June, panic set in as they saw her half laying on the ground. 

“What happened?” Tzal leaned down to offer his hand.

“Are you okay?” Rai looked over her worriedly, offering his hand as well.

She sat up, “I may or may not have slipped…”

“I fucking warned you,”

“We both did,” 

“Yeah, don’t rub it in,” she took their hands and went to pull herself up, only to squeak in pain and stay where she was. “Fucking hell...I think I sprained my ankle.” Before she could say anymore, the green skeleton picked her up quickly and slung her onto his back, looping his arms under her knees. 

Rai rubbed her back gently, “you’ll be okay, right? Your bones aren’t as durable as ours are…”

She smiled over at him, reaching her hand out to rub his arm sweetly, “just a sprain probably, if it was broken I’d be crying, but I get sprains sometimes from dancing.”

“Are you sure?” he asked as they started heading towards town. 

“Yes, Rai, I’ll be fine.” She looked around, noticing they were taking a different way than when they came. “Aren’t we just going home?”

Tzal grumbled, adjusting her a little before glancing at her, “no.”

June furrowed her brow, “where are we going then?” Her eyes widened, “no-”

“Yes. You’re hurt.”

“Tzal, I’ll be fine, I have a brace at my apartment…”

“You’re hurt. You’re going.”

The purple haired dare-devil whined in protest and Rai looked at them curiously. “She doesn’t like doctors.” June buried her face in his shoulder, wiggling to try and get down to no avail. “Quit squirming, or I’ll tie you up,” he squeezed around her legs tighter so she couldn’t move as much.

“June, you have to make sure it’s okay, and we’ll be with you.”

She huffed, going limp against Tzal who just shook his head. “Fine.”

“You say that like you had a choice,” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
